Talk:Rhea's Crater
The wooden bridge in the middle with the oni is a frikin slaughterhouse. U walk onto the bridge thinking everything is fine, then BAM oni flank u on both sides of the bridge. I think 4 each side. . or 5 . . . and if you are not prepared. GG. :5 Each. Btw, I think these are the one's that drop the Oni Ungues daggers...69.235.219.103 22:40, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Stupid zone Go die in a hole now that I vq'ed you. --Alf's Hitman 04:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Rofl, good job Hitman , here have a cookie.Durga Dido 05:10, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Worst zones for vanquish: #Prophecies: Ice Dome (huge patrols), Majesty's Rest (Rotscale), Snake Dance, Lornar's Pass, Mineral Springs (big zone is big) #Factions: Unwaking Waters (explorable), Rhea's Crater, Sunjiang District (explorable), Raisu Palace (explorable) #Nightfall: Barbarous Shore (blah big mobs with balanceway builds). I am glad you don't have to vanquish the Realm of Torment places... #Eotn: Sacnoth Valley (huge mobs, patrols), Sparkfly Swamp (dinosaurs), and Riven Earth (takes forever because of map layout) (T/ ) 05:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) : omg Ice Dome, don't even start , even in normal that place is a headache.Durga Dido 05:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well never tried Prophs vanquishes, yet, but after finishing the other two I found Morostav Trail harder than the other three that you listed. Meh dunno, Shiro'ken aren't that dangerous except for the eles, you just need good pulling. Unwaking can be a really easy place to wipe if you don't pull, though... And that NF list needs Hidden City and Joko's, imo. --Alf's Hitman 21:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hidden City, hard? I lold. What happened to good ol' Ward Against Harm and Melee? --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:04, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Unwaking has Kuunvie the Dragon and his 3-4 dragon pals. 22:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::You probably noticed the 5 or 6 patrols of other monsters that curiously decide to attack you when you aggro the boss. Well, pull them before. Or after. :::::For Hidden City I thought first of a bonder, that did the job. But 3 ruby djinns in one same group is still hard and wiped me a couple of times. Unless you're a melee. --Alf's Hitman 22:43, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hidden City is not so bad if you are patient and come prepared with WaH etc., coz most of the mobs are smallish (something I always appreciate about Djinn). I left out any place where you have access to Junundu since that + holy damage weapon = gg...maybe I am forgetting one especially hard group somewhere? Personally I have a grudge against all area with Shiro'Ken because of their Song of the Mists which prevented me from soloing Sunjiang District (the mission) as a perma. And the Eles -_- You can come prepared for Sliver Armor with disenchant, but even if you get it immediately, there was probably already like 1000 points of damage caused before that. And they just lol at proper aggro control cause of touch spell...Kuunvie's group can spike down an unprotted target if you're not careful, but after the initual flurry they usually go down easily. (T/ ) 04:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC) This zone.. Isn't that bad. I vanquished it rather easily. Only problem I had was towards the end with Wavecrest Stonebreak and his group. All elementalists and capable of wiping your party in seconds in HM. PVX-Lordz 14:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah quite easy with me as well. About wavecrest, you can let him walk and he'll kill a lot of bad guys for you. At least, that's what he did with me. XD 12:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC)